On a beautiful afternoon, Ashley rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $9.46 each and baskets of kiwis for $8.77 each. Ashley decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of kiwis because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Ashley need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Ashley needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the kiwis. Price of pomegranates + price of kiwis = total price. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Ashley needs to pay $18.23.